


Fantaisie du Nouvel An 2019, Kuroko's Basket version

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Akashi décide de se recueillir près de la tombe de sa mère le jour du Nouvel An. Il y croisera là-bas une connaissance qui lui montrera un instant de liberté, à lui qui est enfermé dans une prison dorée. Yaoi. MayuAka





	Fantaisie du Nouvel An 2019, Kuroko's Basket version

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou voici la première fantaisie événementielle du nouvel an avec comme ship du MayuAka. Je finirai la fic MuraKiyo après avoir publié la seconde fic qui sera dans le fandom de Haikyuu! Bonne lecture et bonne année 2019 en retard. :)

Tout fut calme et serein autour de lui.

Le frémissement des feuilles caressées par un doux souffle hivernal lui parvenait à peine à ses oreilles durant son réveil.

Le vermillon des pupilles se mit un moment à contempler l'écru du plafond avant de se poser sur la fenêtre à peine recouverte d'un fin voilage albâtre.

Une vague mélancolie le prit au coeur dans son admiration de ce paysage familier. Une indicible tristesse aussi.

Depuis qu'il était redevenu lui-même, Seijûrou était devenu plus honnête vis-à-vis de ses émotions et cette période de l'année avait toujours tendance à le rendre morne.

Il était de coutume de fêter le nouvel année en famille. Ses camarades du club de basket avaient d'ailleurs attendu ce moment avec impatience, que cela fut Kotaro et Reo qui avaient eu hâte de quitter le dortoir afin de retourner voir leurs familles ou bien l'engouement d'Eikichi qui en avait marre de patienter pour déguster l'osechi de sa mère le jour J.

Il avait écouté leurs rires, leur enthousiasme lui avait fait chaud au coeur autant qu'il avait fait naitre une émotion qui lui était peu familière : l'envie. Bien que Reo lui avait gentiment proposé de passer les fêtes de fin d'année à ses cotés en connaissant l'ambiance austère qui règnait au sein du manoir Akashi, Seijûrou avait poliment refusé en prétextant qu'il avait des obligations ce jour-là.

Certes, il en avait bien une, même s'il ne considérait celle-ci comme telle mais en réalité, le roux préférait être seul en ce jour de l'année. Comme d'habitude, le capitaine de Rakuzan se leva à la venue d'un domestique qui l'aida à se vêtir d'un kimono d'un antarcite solennel non sans lui avoir ajouter une épaisseur supplémentaire au vu de la température dehors. Ses pieds furent recouverts de chaussettes au tissu blanc épais avant d'être chaussés d'une simple paire de getas en ébène.

On lui sortit ensuite un haori d'un simple noir avec de discrets motifs floraux gris au niveau des ourlets qu'il enfila sans mot dire. "Vous voici fin prêt, jeune maitre, déclara le majordome en faisant une légère courbette, allez-vous vous recueillir maintenant ou bien...?

\- ...Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je prendrai une collation plus tard, répondit calmement Seijûrou en regardant distraitement la fenêtre avant de prendre son téléphone portable et son porte-carte posés sur sa table de chevet pour les dissimuler ensuite dans sa ceinture.

Il sortit de sa chambre tout en écoutant son serviteur qui énonçait les directives laissées par son père avant son départ pour la capitale :"Monsieur votre père m'a demandé de vous avertir de la prochaine venue de votre futur secrétaire, relata celui-ci tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du manoir, il est le fils d'un de ses subordonnés les plus méritants et il est de deux ans votre ainé." Je vois. Son père s'était arrangé pour lui trouver quelqu'un proche de lui en âge afin qu'il ne fut guère incommodé. "Quand le verrai-je?, demanda-t-il alors lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le vestibule.

\- Normalement demain si Monsieur est rentré."

Seijûrou hocha la tête. Son père était en ce moment en réunion avec les plus grands dignitaires du pays. Il avait même un rendez-vous avec le Premier ministre prévu pour la semaine. La famille Akashi avait toujours étendu son influence aussi bien dans les entreprises que dans la politique. Son héritage lui pesait des fois un peu trop lourdement sur ses épaules de lycéen mais il y était préparé. Heureusement que son père l'autorisait encore de pratiquer le basket en dépit de la défaite de Rakuzan lors de la dernière Winter Cup. Je crains que je n'aurais pas tenu si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Seijûrou attendit que le majordome du manoir finisse de transmettre les consignes à la gouvernante pour quitter ce qu'il considérait comme une prison dorée. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking près des jardins à la française longeant le grand portail grillagé. Une fois arrivés devant les voitures qui furent garées là-bas, Seijûrou salua son serviteur puis attendit que le chauffeur le rejoignit pour entrer dans une berline noire.

La voiture démarra peu de temps après et il put en profiter d'admirer le paysage qui commençait à défiler sous ses yeux. L'hiver rendait la ville de Kyoto plus sereine, moins austère aussi. Seijûrou se plut à contempler depuis la vitre teintée les arbres dénués de feuilles et les teintes pâles du ciel bleu. Les passants allaient et venaient, certains discutaient chaleureusement entre eux, probablement pour se fêter une bonne année. Le roux se sentit isolé face à ce spectacle.

Tout n'était que froideur dans sa cage, le décorum riche et somptueux du manoir lui parut de plus en plus fade.

Un désir irrépressible le prit au coeur au moment où son chauffeur se gara devant le cimetière où reposait sa mère. "Ne m'attendez pas ici, ordonna-t-il au conducteur dès que celui-ci lui ouvrit diligemment la portière. Il se doutait de la réaction inquiète qu'il reçut ensuite. "Mais monsieur, il est de mon devoir de...

-... Tout va bien, j'ai mon téléphone portable sur moi, le coupa Seijûrou en tâtant la ceinture de son kimono, pour tout vous dire, j'ai rendez-vous avec une connaissance aujourd'hui pour fêter la nouvelle année, mentit-il avec un sourire de connivence, donc il se peut que je ne rentre pas ce soir. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas en faire part à père ni à personne au manoir."

Son chauffeur eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'accepter à contrecoeur. Seijûrou se retourna alors puis entra dans le cimetière sans mot dire. Le silence présent rendit l'atmosphère plus oppressante qu'elle ne l'était mais le roux chassa ses idées noires pour se rendre devant la tombe fleurie de sa mère.

Un baton d'encens avait été mis à sa grande surprise, on l'avait même fait brûler.

Quelqu'un serait venu avant lui?

Peu importe.

"Bonjour Mère, salua Seijûrou d'une voix douce mais triste, je suis venu te souhaiter la bonne année. La vie avec Père est toujours aussi stricte mais je me suis mieux accomodé. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'équipe avec laquelle je joue au basket en ce moment, être en leur compagnie me rend heureux, je l'avoue, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ah et je fréquente de nouveau mes anciens camarades de Teikou aussi. Je peux te dire que ma défaite à la Winter Cup m'a été salutaire sur un point : grace à Kuroko et..., il marqua une pause en pensant à l'autre personne, en tous cas, je me suis retrouvé."

Le vent souffla légèrement dans ses courts cheveux écarlates, passant dans les franges qui barraient son front.

Son coeur se fit lourd au moment où il lui dit au revoir.

Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il quitta le cimetière.

Sa mère lui manquait terriblement même s'il s'evertuait à se faire une carapace d'habitude.

Je n'ai pas pu lui confier mon plus grand regret.

Un regret qui lui laissait encore un goût amer. Il vaut mieux ne plus y penser, se reprit-il en partant en direction du temple situé non loin d'ici. Maintenant qu'il avait du temps libre, Seijûrou allait en profiter pour faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais l'habitude de faire : se balader comme un simple Monsieur Tout-le-Monde. Cependant, le roux n'avait pas anticipé qu'il y eut autant de monde devant le sanctuaire. Il se perdit même dans un grand bain de foules avant même d'arriver devant l'autel.

Vu qu'il n'était pas le seul à être vêtu d'un kimono, il ne faisait pas tache mais... Comment sortir de là?, se demanda-t-il en tentant de se frayer un chemin au beau milieu des passants. Une main apparut entre deux personnes et lui prit le poignet pour l'extirper de là. Seijûrou ne cacha pas sa surprise quant à l'identité de son sauveur. "Mayuzumi? Je suis étonné de te voir ici."

Lui qui avait pensé ne plus le revoir une fois son année de seconde finie, le monde était vraiment petit. N'empêche, ses yeux gris insondables le troublaient toujours autant. Est-ce un signe du destin?, s'amusa-t-il à dire en son for intérieur quand l'ancien sixième homme de Rakuzan se mit à répondre d'un ton placide :"On est le jour de l'An donc c'est normal que j'aille faire un tour au temple, non?

\- C'est juste que je ne te pensais pas à avoir ce genre d'habitude, avoua honnêtement Seijûrou avec un sourire poli, en tous cas, ça faisait longtemps. Tu fais tes études maintenant?"

Chihiro le jaugea un moment avant de répondre. Akashi avait vraiment changé depuis la finale de la Winter Cup, il avait encore cette impression étrange d'être avec une autre personne. Même la couleur de son oeil droit avait changé. En tous cas, je ne nie pas qu'il a une certaine classe vêtu comme ça, pensa-t-il en le toisant de haut en bas avant de répondre à voix haute. "Non, je viens de passer un entretien d'embauche récemment, fit-il en passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux gris, et toi, le lycée, ça va?

\- Tout est calme en ce moment, déclara Seijûrou en laissant passer un couple, la Winter Cup de cette année s'est achevée, il y a peu mais sinon, tout va bien et nous avons une bonne cohésion d'équipe.

\- Dans ce cas, tant mieux, dit Chihiro en s'éloignant un peu d'un groupe qui allait au temple, allons ailleurs pour discuter, il y a trop de monde ici."

Cette proposition surprit Seijûrou dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu que Mayuzumi lui propose de bavarder, surtout avec le comportement infect qu'il avait eu à son égard par le passé. Toutefois, c'était l'occasion rêvée de lui montrer qui il était vraiment. Le regret logé dans son coeur se dissipa suite à sa résolution. "D'accord. De toute façon, le personnel du manoir doit certainement penser que je suis avec un de mes camarades en ce moment donc autant de faire ce mensonge une vérité."

Chihiro opina silencieusement de la tête et lui lacha la main presqu'à regret. Pour lui, Akashi lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être une énigme qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. D'habitude, il était très observateur concernant les gens mais là... Aussi déroutante qu'était cette sensation, il prit la décision de passer le jour de l'An avec lui. De toute manière, ça lui permettrai aussi d'en apprendre plus sur cet être charismatique dont la présence suscitait en lui une forte attirance peu familière.

Seijûrou passa une partie de la journée à profiter des joies simples comme le simple fait de flaner dans les boutiques en compagnie de Mayuzumi. Il se risqua à acheter un des fameux light novels dont son ancien senpai était friand pour voir ce que ça donnait. Il mangea aussi dans un modeste restaurant de quartier et se plut à goûter aux plats plus consistants que la cuisine gastronomique servie dans le manoir. La saveur était plus singulière mais forte goûteuse.

Chihiro lui montra ensuite ses coins où il passait son temps à lire, lui confiant qu'il lui arrivait des fois de se poser au manga café du coin pour être tranquille. Le sourire qu'affichait Akashi lorsqu'il parlait de sa vie le désarma un peu, lui qui était habitué à voir un rictus plein de complaisance à la place.

Cependant, Chihiro se mit à la découvrir sous un nouvel angle, plus humain, plus délicat aussi. Au lieu d'avoir ce recurrent fantasme secret de le dominer pour effacer ce sourire hautain, son désir avait évolué maintenant en quelque chose de plus tendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils se promenaient ensemble. Il découvrit qu'Akashi fut loin d'être le gosse de riche égoiste qu'il avait fréquenté à Rakuzan. A la place, son cadet eut un comportement certes un peu rigide mais plus innocent qu'il n'y paraissait, il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'ils avaient déjeûné ensemble.

Entrer dans un simple restaurant situé dans une rue marchande l'avait plus que surpris, il avait même pu lire de l'émerveillement dans ses prunelles écarlates et cette curiosité au moment où ils étaient passés chez son libraire favori pour acheter le dernier tome de la série de light novels qu'ilw suivaient..."Merci de m'avoir acheté le premier tome, entendit-il dire, ce qui le coupa de ses pensées.

Akashi et lui étaient dans la rue où se trouvait son appartement. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Le temps est passé vraiment vite, je trouve. "Tu avais l'air de vouloir le lire, ronchonna-t-il pour faire bonne figure face au doux sourire qu'Akashi lui adressa.

\- J'aurais très bien pu me l'acheter moi-même, répliqua Seijûrou sans animosité, mais le fait que ce soit toi qui me l'offres me touche profondément, se mit-il à avouer, nous sommes près de chez toi, n'est-ce pas?, le questionna-t-il en se remémorant ce que Mayuzumi lui avait dit plus tôt.

\- Oui, Chihiro hésita un moment avant de proposer, je t'invite prendre un verre si tu veux. A moins que tu aies des obligations." Il connaissait le mode de vie draconnien que subissait Akashi depuis peu et, pour cette raison, il avait revu un peu son jugement avant de le rencontrer de nouveau au temple. Il est plus à plaindre qu'à envier là-dessus.

Son coeur anticipait déjà la réponse. "Je n'ai rien de prévu, déclara Seijûrou en sortant son téléphone portable de sa ceinture, je n'ai juste qu'à prévenir le majordome que je passerai bien la soirée chez une connaissance du lycée.

\- Alors dis-lui que tu y passeras aussi la nuit, ajouta Chihiro en se grattant la tête, vu ta tête, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de retourner chez toi."

La mine d'Akashi s'était rembrunie à vue d'oeil. "Non, en effet, lui accorda Seijûrou, je dois t'avouer que cette journée m'a fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais et que je ne crains qu'une seule chose, c'est que celle-ci se termine."

Chihiro prit alors une nouvelle résolution suite à cet aveu. Bien qu'il avait pensé que c'était une perte de temps au début, cette journée avec Akashi l'avait maintenant motivé. Le moment était venu de laisser libre cours à ce qu'il ressentait.

"Mmmmm... Mmmm." Seijûrou ne comprit pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. "Nnnnn." Ses lèvres étaient en ce moment en train de goûter celles de Mayuzumi. "Oooh...". Son corps se pliait sous les caresses du plus agé. Il commençait à avoir chaud sous son kimono. Sa bouche fut libérée, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle en fixant le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui avant de croiser des iris gris voilés de désir.

"Sache que je ne m'excuserai pas, murmura Mayuzumi en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main, la tentation était trop grande." Dès qu'Akashi s'était assis sur son lit, avec cet air si ingénu, il avait cédé à son envie de happer ces lèvres si tentantes. "Depuis le temps que je te désire, se confia-t-il en lui embrassant délicatement la joue, tu me fais l'effet d'une poupée de porcelaine, poursuivit-il en entrouvrant les pans du kimono du roux, belle et fragile."

Seijûrou ferma lentement les yeux en se laissant aller pour une fois. C'était une des rares fois qu'il se montrzit dans sa vulnérabilité. Il décida d'ouvrir son coeur en même temps que son corps. Ses vêtements furent retirés en même temps que des doigts fins dévoilèrent sa peau nue, fine, laiteuse que Chihiro se plut à toucher, ses paumes glissant sur la surface tiède. Il avait l'impression de caresser de la soie.

Le roux eut un sursaut quand des lèvres voraces prirent la place des mains. Les baisers de Mayuzumi éveillaient en lui un feu qui le consumait encore plus. Seijûrou se mordit les lèvres quand ses tétons furent aspirés tour à tour avec gourmandise. "Laisse sortir ta voix, Seijûrou, chuchota Chihiro en se redressant pour se déshabiller à son tour, je veux t'entendre."

Il le trouvait magnifique là, sous lui, totalement échevelé, le regard un peu perdu mais docile, ce qui était rare venant de lui. Une fois leur nudité dévoilée, ils se perdirent dans leur passion. Chihiro se frotta contre lui, ses hanches bougeant en accord avec les siennes, leurs lèvres se retrouvêrent pour un ballet plus sensuel, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre.

Seijûrou le serra contre lui, approfondissant le baiser, plongeant ses mains dans les mèches grises, il fondit de plaisir. Il voulut plus. "Chi... hiro." Celui-ci rompit le baiser pour le contempler un moment avant de sortir la bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif de son chevet. Il avait eu quelques aventures d'un soir, servant surtout à relâcher la pression mais à cet instant, Chihiro fut plus enclin de faire l'amour à la personne en face de lui qu'à tirer un coup avec elle. Seijûrou méritait d'être traité avec le plus grand respect, la plus grande tendresse.

Le roux écarta ses jambes en une invitation muette et laissa son futur amant le préparer le plus doucement possible. Les deux doigts enduits présents en lui procuraient une sensation étrange... Qui se mua en une décharge de plaisir dès que Chihiro se mit à effleurer un endroit particulièrement sensible. "Oh... Je..." Il remua ses hanches pour mieux les ressentir, ne s'exprimant que par gémissementx, faisant fi de son attitude qui aurait pu être embarassante.

Chihiro eut un petit sourire en le voyant si réceptif, il ne se lasserait de le voir ainsi. Il retira lentement les doigts pour enfiler ensuite un préservatif sur sa virilité. "Détends-toi, murmura-t-il en le pénétrant doucement, j'y vais lentement." Seijûrou ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Reo lui avait dit un jour que la première fois était plutôt douloureuse de cette manière et il pouvait dire qu'il avait raison. Toutefois, quand Chihiro l'eut entièrement empli, la douleur commença à être plus diffuse. "Je suis heureux, chuchota-t-il quand même en étreignant le plus grand, je suis soulagé que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?, lui demanda Chihiro en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se redressa ensuite et eut un blanc à la vue du sourire empli de gratitude que Seijûrou lui adressa. C'était le même sourire qu'il avait eu au moment où il avait repris ses esprits lors de la finale de la Winter Cup.

Ce sourire qui l'avait frappé par sa beauté, qui avait effrité la mauvaise image qu'il avait eu de lui jusqu'alors.

La révélation qu'il entendit ensuite ne l'étonna que peu. "Il y a deux psychés en moi, deux personnalités qui ont coexisté depuis mon enfance, il caressa la joue de Chihiro, tes remontrances lors de la Winter Cup ainsi que ma défaite face à Kuroko et Kagami m'ont permis de me retrouver." Il sentit une douce chaleur emplir son coeur. "Maintenant, je peux enfin te montrer qui je suis, le vrai Seijûrou Akashi.

\- Et je suis content de te connaitre, sussura Chihiro en butinant de nouveau ses lèvres. Son bassin débuta ses mouvements, doux, lents plus profonds lorsque les jambes de Seijûrou se mirent autour de ses hanches. Le roux accueillit cette présence en poussant des râles à chaque coup de rein. C'était tellement délectable, si exquis. "Tu es si... chaud, haleta-t-il en happant les lèvres de son amant.

Chihiro répondit à son baiser en plongeant de plus en plus dans ce fourreau de chair de plus excitant. Comme Seijûrou était étroit. Il se contractait à chaque va et vient, le son rauque des gémissements contre son oreille l'excitait encore plus. Sa peau ruisselante de sueur glissait contre la sienne, il eut l'impression de fondre.

Seijûrou poussa un petit cri quand une main taquine s'immisça entre leurs deux ventres et se mit à caresser sa virilité. Là, c'en était trop. "Chihiro... Arrête...

\- Laisse-toi aller, Seijûrou, lui murmura Chihiro d'une voix plus douce, montre-moi ton visage quand tu viens."

Le roux ne put qu'accéder à sa requête et se déversa dans sa main. Chihiro se mordit les lèvres et succomba à la jouissance à son tour, ressentant l'intimité de Seijûrou s'étrécir autour de lui. Il se retira peu de temps après et jeta le préservatif usagé à la poubelle une fois celui-ci enlevé.

Seijûrou se laissa étreindre dès que Chihiro l'eut rejoint. Ce dernier les avait recouverts une fois allongés donc il se nicha dans les bras du plus grand. "Pour être franc, je ne souhaite pas retourner chez moi demain, lui confia-t-il en se laissant bercer par les battements de coeur qu'il écoutait, je me sens bien à tes cotés et... Je peux enfin te dire que tu as pris mon coeur.

\- Tu me reverras bientôt, le rassura Chihiro en caressant les cheveux roux, puisque mon père a fait en sorte que le tien me prenne en tant que ton secrétaire une fois le lycée fini. J'ai aussi transmis mes hommages à ta mère, ce matin. Pour lui dire que je veillerai sur toi."

Seijûrou leva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux gris plus expressifs qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors c'était lui? C'est pour ça qu'il était au temple? J'avais oublié que la famille Mayuzumi travaillait pour la mienne. En tous cas, ça le combla de joie. "J'en frémis d'impatience.

\- Moi aussi, affirma Chihiro en posant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, après tout, je t'appartiens maintenant, Seijûrou Akashi."

Seijûrou y répondit, pensant distraitement que cette nouvelle année serait des plus bénéfiques.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Honnêtement, j'ai achevé cette fic dans la douleur entre maux de têtes et problèmes de concentration. A bientôt. :)


End file.
